1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt with removable head and more particularly pertains to providing a versatile bolt for use on projects around the home, automobiles, and motorcycles with a bolt with removable head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bolts is known in the prior art. More specifically, bolts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of acting as a securing means are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Hozapfel et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,844 discloses the ornamental design for a bolt.
Hill U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,372 discloses the ornamental design for a bolt.
Ono U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,147 discloses the ornamental design for a hexagonal headed bolt.
Yamamoto U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,862 discloses the ornamental design for a bolt.
Hainke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,519 discloses an anchor bolt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bolt with removable head for providing a versatile bolt for use on projects around the home, automobiles, and motorcycles.
In this respect, the bolt with removable head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a versatile bolt for use on projects around the home, automobiles, and motorcycles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bolt with removable head which can be used for providing a versatile bolt for use on projects around the home, automobiles, and motorcycles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.